fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
A Lost Peace/Script
Chapter 13: A Lost Peace Before Battle (Kingdom of Nestra: Cyrkensia) * Camilla: ...What happened here? Cyrkensia is in ruins! * Corrin: It looks like a war zone... * Camilla: But Cyrkensia has never been a target before... * Corrin: Something must have changed while we were in Hoshido. Hmm? Do you hear that? Someone's coming! * Camilla: Are those... (Scene transition) * Kaden: You... You all should run... Run away... * Keaton: It's not safe here... Get away...while you can. * Sakura: Wah! They have...tails? * Camilla: These poor creatures...they've been horribly injured. Princess Sakura, could you tend to them? * Sakura: Oh! Y-yes! I'll heal them right away! (Sakura heals Kaden and Keaton with her rod and the screen turns white) * Keaton: Hey... My wounds are fading away... I feel like a whole new person! * Kaden: Me too! This is wonderful! Thank you very much, kind lady! I'll be sure to repay you someday! * Sakura: Please don't worry—it was nothing. I'm glad you're both feeling better. * Azura: How did the two of you get hurt, anyway? This town is in ruins; were you part of the battle? * Kaden: No, we were here to visit. We only arrived a little while ago. But things have been strange the whole time we've been here... For no reason at all, areas of the town have just been...falling apart. What you see now wasn't the result of any fighting at all! * Azura: But...that's impossible. * Keaton: It's the truth! Buildings and plazas just started to crumble for no reason. We tried our best to reinforce things, but as soon as we started to help... We were attacked by...some sort of invisible forces. * Azura: Invisible forces? But if that's the case, then that would mean... * Takumi: Everyone, listen up! We have to get moving! Ryoma and Prince Xander are fighting on the outskirts of town! * Corrin: What?! Ryoma and Xander are here? Let's go! We have to stop them! * Keaton: Hey, wait. Who are you allied with, anyway? Nohr? Hoshido? Looking at you all, I'd say both... But that doesn't seem very likely. * Corrin: No, that's right. We're from both kingdoms, but we aren't with either one. We're people trying to end this war. * Keaton: You're not with either side? Then...could we join you? * Corrin: Are you sure? Our mission isn't an easy one. In fact, it's incredibly dangerous. * Keaton: That's fine. I normally don't like traveling with packs... But if you're going to end this war, then I feel like we should help. Right, Kaden? * Kaden: Yep! Of course we should! We gotta repay these kind people somehow. Plus, this town is a great place. The people are really welcoming to us shapeshifters. I'd happily fight for its safety! * Corrin: Thank you, both of you. Oh! We haven't even introduced ourselves yet. My name is Corrin. * Kaden: I'm Kaden! As you can see, I'm from the most beautiful race in the world, kitsune! I can transform into a giant fox if I use a beaststone! * Keaton: And I'm Keaton, leader of a race known as the wolfskin. I transform into a wolf when I use a beaststone. * Corrin: Huh, a fox and a wolf? Sounds like you'll be a great help to us. All right, everyone, follow me. We have to get Xander and Ryoma to stop fighting! (Transition to battle map) * Corrin: Xander! Ryoma! Please, you have to stop fighting! * Ryoma: Corrin?! I never thought I'd see you here... However, I will not stop fighting! Nestra was neutral territory until Nohr decided to attack. I'm going to defeat these invaders if it's the last thing I do! * Xander: How dare you spit lies! Hoshido is the invader, not Nohr! I won't forgive you for destroying this peaceful town! * Corrin: What's going on? They're both blaming each other for this carnage. * Azura: Of course. Kingdoms at war will always twist things to benefit themselves. But, in this case... You could say both of them are right. * Corrin: What do you mean? * Azura: Kaden and Keaton told us all we need to know. Cyrkensia started to fall apart all on its own. Usually, no one would even begin to believe this sort of fairy tale. But we have firsthand experience with an invisible force bent on destruction. * Corrin: Are you talking about the invisible soldiers from— * Azura: Yes. But neither side knows to look for the real enemy. It's only natural that they'd blame one another in this situation. However, I can see who is responsible. You can see them too, can't you, Corrin? * Corrin: I... * Xander: Hmph... You Hoshidan scum use such cowardly tactics. * Ryoma: Silence! Why won't you just admit that this was all your doing? * Corrin: You're both wrong! It wasn't Nohrians or Hoshidans that destroyed this town! There are invisible enemies to blame! Can't you see that they're tricking you? * Ryoma: Invisible enemies? You can't be serious, Corrin. * Corrin: I'm dead serious! I know the truth! The real enemy is nearby. There! Look near the plaze... You can make out a watery sort of shadow... They're the ones who destroyed this town! They're the real enemy! * Xander: But... I don't see— * Corrin: Look harder, Xander! We have to fight them off if we want to save this town! It's the only way for us to bring peace to the world! ...You may be my brothers, but I won't go easy on you if you try to stop me! Come, everyone! Battle Begins Engaging Peri Pre-Battle Defeated Engaging Laslow Pre-Battle Defeated Engaging Scarlet Pre-Battle Defeated Engaging Ryoma Pre-Battle Vs. Corrin * Ryoma: Corrin. Here we are again, and still you are my enemy. * Corrin: Ryoma... It's true that I still haven't chosen a side. But that's because I believe we can work together for a different cause. We don't have to fight one another! * Ryoma: Don't be foolish. You're asking me to abandon Hoshido. I cannot do that. I would never... I couldn't face Queen Mikoto if I did! * Corrin: ...Ah! * Ryoma: Return to Hoshido, Corrin! I'll bring you back by force if I have to! * Corrin: Please, Ryoma! Stop! This can't be what Mother would want! Vs. Kagero * Ryoma: Kagero. * Kagero: Lord Ryoma, I'm so glad to see you're alive! * Ryoma: Indeed I am. And it appears you were able to tell everyone where I was going. I don't recall asking for you to bring an enemy army with you, though. * Kagero: Lord/Lady Corrin is not leading an army of enemies, milord. He/She can't go into detail yet, but... I feel that he/she knows something. * Ryoma: It doesn't matter, Kagero. Anyone who doesn't side with Hoshido is the enemy. What will you be? * Kagero: I...will defeat the real enemy and seek out the truth. * Ryoma: I see... If you're so convinced you're right, then ready your weapon! Prove your resolve to this new path and cross swords with your liege! Vs. Saizo * Saizo: Lord Ryoma... * Ryoma: You would point your blade at me, Saizo? Have you truly joined Corrin and betrayed your liege? * Saizo: No. My loyalty lies with you and you alone. However I feel that you are blinded to the real enemy among us... I do not think I am betraying you now. My actions will show you... * Ryoma: Hmph... So even you have had your heart swayed by Corrin. * Saizo: That may be the case. In time, yours will, too. I must get past you though. The fate of this town requires it. Please, find it your heart to forgive me for what I must do... Defeated Engaging Xander Pre-Battle Vs. Corrin * Xander: We meet again, little prince/princess. Because I have regarded you as my beloved brother/sister all these years... I'll give you one more chance. Are you certain you won't side with Nohr? * Corrin: I am. I cannot change course now. But, Xander...you could join me. I swear to you that I want the best for all of us! Ever since I learned the truth I've known that I've needed you with me. * Xander: Nonsense. If you have truly turned against Nohr, I can no longer consider you my brother/sister. Forget any feelings you might have. We now stand as enemies opposite each other on the battlefield. * Corrin: Xander... Why won't you listen? Vs. Camilla * Camilla: Hello, Xander... * Xander: Ha... Camilla... Iago told me you had failed your mission. I never thought you'd turn traitor, too. Are you a still proud Nohrian royal? Or are you just like Corrin? * Camilla: No, you've got it all wrong. He/She hasn't betrayed us. He's/She's the same gentle Corrin he's/she's always been! Why won't you trust him/her? * Xander: Trust him/her? Don't be a fool. I won't listen to any more of your lies. You've chosen your side—opposite me. Prepare yourself, Camilla. * Camilla: Xander, think about what you're doing! Is this really how you want things? Defeated After Battle (Corrin, Azura, Ryoma and Xander are left in the battlefield) * Xander: This isn't over! We'll fight to the very last man! * Ryoma: You won't see Hoshido waver! We'll fight until there's no one left! * Azura: This is bad... Even with the real enemy defeated, those two are still at each other's throats. * Corrin: Ryoma! Xander! Please, you both have to listen to me! We've defeated the real enemy—you don't need to fight each other now! * Xander: Whoever retreats now admits defeat! Nohr will never lose to Hoshido. * Ryoma: This war will continue until we take our last breath! * Corrin: You can't be serious! Xander! Ryoma! * Azura: ... (singing) You are the ocean's gray waves... ♪ * Corrin: Huh? ...That song... (Blue magic circles around Azura) * Xander: Is this...some kind of spell? * Ryoma: It can't be... Azura? * Corrin: Azura? What are you— * Xander: Ugh...gh... What is this feeling... * Ryoma: I feel...so relaxed... It's like I've lost the will to fight... * Azura: *pant...pant...* * Corrin: Azura! Are you all right?! * Azura: ...I'm fine. You don't need to worry. My songs have a special power. It's just... It's really exhausting to use one of them. * Corrin: You stopped them with that power? * Azura: Yes. I wanted to avoid having to do that, but it just couldn't be helped. Ryoma, Xander... It wasn't Nohr or Hoshido who destroyed this town. It was done by the invisible forces that we just defeated. Now that they are gone, I will not allow any more senseless violence. I will sing my song as many times as necessary to restore peace. Do you still insist on fighting? * Ryoma: This calm feeling... I can barely lift my sword... * Xander: I have to clear my head... (Scene transition, Corrin and Camilla catch up to Xander and his retainers) * Corrin: Xander, my brother! Come to the suspension bridge at the Bottomless Canyon! Come on the day the skies change above Hoshido and Nohr! * Xander: That really isn't a compelling reason to walk into what could be a Hoshidan trap. * Corrin: I'm sorry. I wish I could say more, really. But you'll understand when you get there. If you come there, I'll be able to tell you the truth. I want us to fight on the same side...to save the world together! * Xander: You abandoned the family that raised you, Corrin. I have no reason to trust you. * Corrin: Xander wait! If you won't join me, at least answer a question for me. * Xander: Tch. Speak quickly—you are trying my patience. * Corrin: We met with Archduke Izana. He said "Go meet the dragon." Do you have any idea what he might have meant by that? * Xander: Why would I tell a traitor like you anything of value? (Xander leaves with his retainers, Peri and Laslow) * Corrin: Xander... * Camilla: It'll be fine, Corrin. I'm sure he'll come. Let's believe in him too, OK? * Corrin: OK, Camilla. I hope you're right. (Scene transition, Sakura, Takumi, Azura, Ryoma and Scarlet are shown in the map and Corrin and Camilla appear) * Ryoma: Corrin, Azura and the others filled me in on what you've done so far. You're really tying to stop this senseless fighting and save both Hoshido and Nohr? * Corrin: Yes. Though I cannot tell you any more about my motivations right now... * Ryoma: Ha... You really are asking for my trust, aren't you? You can't explain why, but you want me to follow? * Corrin: I know it's a lot to ask, Ryoma. * Scarlet: Hahahaha! What a funny boy/girl. * Corrin: Ah, you're... * Scarlet: The name's Scarlet. I'm from an anti-Nohrian resistance group in Cheve. I joined up with Ryoma there and came along when he heard about Cyrkensia. Ryoma's talked my ears off about what happened to you as a kid. You sound like an idealistic brat to me. You want to bring peace to the world? Ha! * Corrin: There's nothing idealistic about ending this horrible war. * Scarlet: Heh. Well, you got good eyes, at least. They're like Ryoma's. Eyes that can't lie. Sure, why not. I'll follow you. * Ryoma: What?! Scarlet! * Scarlet: You got something to say, Ryoma? He's/She's your kid brother/sister, right? Even I can see that's reason enough to trust him/her. * Corrin: ...Thank you, Scarlet. * Ryoma: Corrin, I don't think I can quite— * Scarlet: Listen up, Corrin. It's like this. Ryoma and I are going to head to Castle Shirasagi. I'll lecture him on what's what on the way there. * Ryoma: S-Scarlet! That's enough! * Sakura: Heehee... What's going on, Ryoma? It seems you aren't your usual calm self when it comes to Scarlet. * Takumi: Geesh... Just don't act so embarrassing in front of Hinoka, all right? She's waiting for everyone back home. * Ryoma: Hmph. Takumi, Sakura, take care of yourselves. Promise me you won't die. * Takumi: We'll be alright. * Sakura: I promise. * Ryoma: ... * Corrin: Um... Ryoma, before you go—I have something I'd like to ask you. When we spoke to Archduke Izana, he told us to "go meet the dragon." Do you know what he might have meant? Anything will help, legends or otherwise... * Ryoma: What? A dragon? I'm sorry, I don't know anything about dragons. Why don't you ask the Rainbow Sage in Notre Sagesse? * Corrin: The who? * Camilla: Oh, that's a wonderful idea. The Rainbow Sage is said to be very wise. However, I've heard that he is very, very picky about who he meets with. Only incredibly powerful people are given an audience. * Corrin: Really? * Camilla: Yes. Only four people are known to have visited him. The first is the former King of Hoshido, King Sumeragi... The second was King Garon, when he was quite a bit younger. The third was a knight whose name isn't known to anyone. And lastly... Xander. * Corrin: Xander met with the Rainbow Sage?! So he may actually know something and is just refusing to tell us... * Camilla: I'm not sure...but he didn't outright deny knowing anything earlier. * Corrin: ...Notre Sagesse. We need as much information as we can get. Let's go pay the sage a visit. Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script